


Paper Walls And Paper Scripts

by citrusfriend



Series: Everyone's Arospec [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Aromantic Characters, Gen, Nonbinary Akaashi Keiji, Nonbinary Kuroo Tetsurou, Other, akaashi is suffering, bo just wants lunch, kenma is a lil shit, qpp power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 20:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14089326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrusfriend/pseuds/citrusfriend
Summary: They were beginning to question their life choices. Why were these two Keiji’s queerplatonic partners again? Keiji should just marry their script. Or maybe Tetsurou. They were a good zucchini. Testurou wouldn’t do this to them.





	Paper Walls And Paper Scripts

    “Kenma. Kenma. Kenma. Kenma. Kenma.”

    Keiji glowered at the script in their hand. It had been ten minutes since they sent Koutarou away so that Keiji could actually rehearse, and yet here they were. Not rehearsing.

    “Kenma. Kenmaaa. Kenma. Kenma.”

    Keiji could _physically_ feel their vein straining in their forehead. They weren’t even in the same room as Koutarou and they were ready to commit a murder just for some _silence_.

    “Ken-Ken, c’mon!” Koutarou cried in a voice that was far too loud for the one-bedroom apartment. “You’ve been playing Minesweeper for ages! Love meee.”

    Flopping down onto their mattress, Keiji pressed their script to their face and gave a soft sob. Minesweeper. Keiji was going to become a serial killer because their zucchini was playing _Minesweeper_.

    Keiji craved death.

    “Only twelve bombs left,” Kenma murmured.

    Keiji wondered if they could use those bombs to kill whoever decided to make their apartment walls out of literal _paper_. How could they hear everything so clearly?!

    “But Kenma…” Keiji could hear the pout in his voice. Keiji could relate. If Kenma could only take Koutarou to lunch like he _said_ he would, Keiji would be able to memorize their fucking script.

    “Move your damn finger,” Kenma snapped. “If you sabotage this game, I’ll make you wait until I finish another one.”

    “You’re so cruel to me!”

    “It’s just _lunch_.”

    “Exactly! Lunch is the most important meal!”

    “If you keep distracting me, you’ll _be_ lunch,” Kenma muttered darkly.

    They were beginning to question their life choices. Why were these two Keiji’s queerplatonic partners again? Keiji should just marry their script. Or maybe Tetsurou. They were a good zucchini. Testurou wouldn’t do this to them.

    “YES! You’re finally done!” Koutarou crowed happily. “Where do you want to eat?”

    “Could we just eat here?”

_Oh, please no._

    “Kenma, I swear to _god!”_ Keiji finally called out. Were they crying? Keiji was pretty sure they were crying.

    Keiji really hoped they imagined Kenma’s soft chuckle, but before they could question it, the apartment door opened.

    “Hey, I’m- oh, hey! Where’s Keiji?”

    Keiji could hear the floorboards of the living room groan when Koutarou jumped up. “They’re studying, but hey! Kenma and I are going out to lunch. You should come, Tetsu!”

    Keiji heard a low _thunk_. Probably from Tetsurou putting their giantass gym bag down.

    “Why don’t we just eat here?”

    Keiji pressed their face into the mattress with a distressed whine. They take it all back. Keiji was disowning all of their QPPs. The script of _Our Town_ would replace them all. At least their script was quiet.


End file.
